Semi-trailer trucks are manufactured with bumpers that are attached to the frame of the truck in different ways, depending on the make of the truck. In the case of most OEM (Original Equipment Manufacturer) truck bumpers, the bumper is attached to the frame of the truck by bolts that extend through apertures in the bumper into the frame. In the case of these bumpers, the heads of the bolts protrude from the front surface of the bumpers, and are clearly visible from the front of the truck. Since the frames for most makes of semi-trailer trucks have different configurations, the pattern of apertures in these OEM bumpers tends to be different for each make of truck.
Semi-trailer trucks are also provided with a variety of different towing devices, with some makes of trucks having a tow hook extending from the middle of the frame, and others having towing devices extending from each side of the frame. Most OEM truck bumpers have tow holes that provide access to these towing devices, while some bumpers also have access plates that cover the tow holes.
The presence of bumper bolts and tow holes tends to detract from the appearance of standard OEM bumpers. In the opinion of many truckers, standard OEM truck bumpers are not particularly attractive.
It is possible to improve the appearance of standard OEM truck bumpers by polishing or chrome plating the front surface of the bumpers, thereby creating a reflective or mirror finish. However, the bolt heads and tow holes visible on OEM truck bumpers tend to detract from this finish. Chrome plating around apertures is also prone to fractures that can cause corrosion, which further detracts from the appearance of the bumpers.
Consequently, there has developed a demand for custom or aftermarket truck bumpers having a more attractive appearance than standard OEM truck bumpers, and in particular, for truck bumpers having a reflective or mirror finish.
Some attempts have been made to make an aftermarket truck bumper that satisfies this demand. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,325,430 to King discloses a laminated truck bumper comprising an outer sheet of stainless steel configured into a generally U-shaped elongated bumper channel that does not have any holes in its front, top or bottom surfaces, a reinforcing sheet welded into the front bumper channel, and studs welded into indentations in the reinforcing sheet for attaching the bumper to the frame of a truck. However, the King truck bumper requires a relatively complex manufacturing process involving lamination and welding, which has cost disadvantages. The King bumper is also difficult to service, as it is necessary to cut the welds between the outer sheet and the reinforcing sheet to replace the studs. Furthermore, the King bumper is configured to fit only one make of truck.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved aftermarket truck bumper that does not have the disadvantages associated with prior art bumpers, and in particular, for an improved aftermarket bumper having a mirror finish unmarred by bolt heads or tow holes, that can be readily mounted onto several different makes of trucks.